Euphoria
by MillenniumBakura
Summary: We are here, we're all alone in our own Universe. Yuugi adores the rush of euphoric feeling that he gets whenever the music takes him, caught in his own world, he attracts the crimson gaze of Atem, who's priority for the night has taken a sudden turn. Puzzleshipping/blindshipping, implied Theifshipping and Puppyshipping, smut and trance music ahead!


This story came to me after rediscovering my love for trance music!

I don't usually give people music to listen to, but if you'd like, I'd recommend listening to Rain, by Craig Connelly, and then Fata Morgana, by Solarstone and Gair Barone. You could also listen to Euphoria, by Loreen, just for namesake ties aha.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

* * *

Euphoria.

That's what Yuugi felt when he was dancing.

Pure, uninterrupted euphoria, his own world filled with bright neon lights and pounding music. The baseline driving his body to keep moving.

And he does.

Trance is Yuugi's favourite, the happy sounding beats always resonated with him; his happy go lucky attitude and sweet demeanor. It's why he's always at Osiris. They are an exclusively trance club, and Yuugi finds himself at the bar almost every Friday, usually with Marik or Jou. Sometimes Ryou tags along, but tonight he was on a date with Kek.

Jou, whose fiery brown eyes were trained on the shot glass in front of him, gave the smallest of the three a nudge.

"Hey Yuug, you want another cherry bomb?"

"Hit me." Yuugi grabbed the small glass, downing it in time with the blond.

He felt the sweetness of the chaser linger on his lips, the warmth of the vodka slipping down his throat.

Marik swirled his glass in hand, straw rotating slightly, he didn't take to shots, much preferring a strawberry daiquiri or margarita. Something that wasn't as 'harsh' as he'd put it.

Yuugi turned towards the other two, leaning on the bar with the left arm, one leg crossed over the other.

"The music's picking up, want to dance?" He threw his head back, another shot.

Jou ran a hand though his tousled blond hair "Sure thing," He glanced at Marik, "You coming Princess?"

The tri-colour haired male snickered at the nickname. Jou had a large smirk plastered across his face, awaiting Marik's reply with eager eyes.

"Ah yes, laugh it up." The lavender eyed man slammed his glass against the bar counter. "Let's go."

Marik grabbed hold of Yuugi's arm, pulling him through the throngs of people, Jou trailing behind them. They settled for a spot just left of centre stage, far away enough from the pounding speakers, but close enough to observe people from all angles.

As the DJ changed track, Yuugi could feel the music attacking his soul. He eyes were closed, the progressing rhythm and bass leading his arms above his head into the air; Hips soon following with the beat.

And Yuugi felt it.

That heavenly euphoria of him and the song intermingling. Where nothing else mattered, it was just him, the beat and the lights. He was smiling, a grin of pure content and excitement.

Marik leaned down to Yuugi's ear slightly, "You have an observer."

* * *

"Remind me again why you brought me here, Atem." The tall, icy blue eyed male stood among the writhing bodies of people.

"Because you need to get yourself out there Seto, sitting in your office all day won't get you a partner."

Atem pulled the grumpy CEO through the dancers towards an emptier spot on the dance floor, light bouncing off his sandy coloured skin; illuminating scarlet coloured eyes.

Osiris was a popular club, mostly among young adults. Surely even Seto could find someone here that he was compatible with, even for just one night. Atem on the other hand, was there mostly as a wing man, but he couldn't deny his love for the music they played here.

Turning once again to Seto, Atem pulled him down by the arm so he could speak into the taller male's ear. "I know you have a sweet spot for blondes, so dance."

The tricolour haired male grinned, turning away from the brunette so he could scour the mass of people. Spotting a scruffy haired blond past a group of dancers, he reached behind him to grab Seto's arm and pull him, again, through the throngs of people.

"Go and ask him if he'd want to dance with you, okay?" Atem pointed towards the blond.

"Atem this is ridiculous." The CEO folded his arms, intent on staying glued to his current spot.

"I don't care, now go, the music's changing." The ruby eyed male gave Seto a shove in the direction of the stranger, and watched as he reluctantly walked over to the blond.

From the corner of his eye, Atem spotted a flash of gold and amethyst. Next to the blond he'd just set his cousin up with, was a small, tricolour haired male.

His eyes immediately glued to the way the shorter male's gorgeous purple eyes were half lidded, hips swinging in time with the beat of the song. An angelic sight if he'd ever seen one. The boy was dancing in his own world, baseline leading him through each sensual movement.

Atem wanted him.

* * *

Yuugi looked in the direction that Marik had nodded in. Sure enough, there was someone watching him. Eyes like fire, skin the colour of cinnamon.

He was breath-taking.

The smaller male turned to Malik, putting a hand on his tanned arm.

"Dance with me, I want him to come over" Yuugi grinned mischievously.

Marik responded by wrapping an arm around Yuugi's waist, pulling him flush against his body. Their legs intertwining slightly, while their bodies moved together. Hips fluid in motion, gently grinding together. It was all just a show. Yuugi knew that it would get the handsome strangers attention more so than before. He looked over to the ruby eyed man, smiling at him. His own eyes still half lidded, almost beckoning the other over. Marik let go of Yuugi's waist, still dancing.

"Eye candy 2 O'clock, white hair and brown eyes. I'll see you later, good luck!"

Marik walked off in the direction of the bar, leaving the spiky haired male on his own. Jou had inevitably wandered off with someone from the looks of it, Yuugi hadn't even noticed.

As the beat of the song began to increase in tempo, Atem decided to make a move. Striding over, the fawn haired male was walking off, leaving his dancer alone.

Perfect.

The song was guiding him, fluorescent lights feeding him wonderful images of the amethyst eyed boy.

Yuugi once again let the music overcome him, that flooding feeling washing over him again. His lithe hips guiding his movements. He felt warm hands gently place themselves on his hips, and the tall stranger was following his movements behind him.

"You dance wonderfully." A deep baritone voice murmured in Yuugi's ear.

The shorter of the two smiled mischievously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get your name." Yuugi spun around to face the other, placing a hand on his shoulder and continuing to move with the beat of the music.

"Atem."

The taller male's eyes were on fire, flickering ruby and crimson with the flashing lights.

Yuugi was enthralled by Atem's beauty, a name so exotic it was almost sinful to repeat from his own tongue. Sultry eyes stared back into purple-blue orbs; pale skin against wonderful cinnamon.

"Will you grace me with your own name, or would you rather stare into my eyes for a little while longer?" Atem grinned.

That smile again.

"Yuugi, my name is Yuugi."

"Such an angelic name, Yuugi. It suits you well."

Atem made sure to over annunciate his name, engrain it within his mind.

It was just him and Atem now, everyone else had melted away with the baseline.

"Kiss me." Yuugi looked deeper into Atem's eyes. "Now."

And Atem obliged. Sealing both their lips in a hungry kiss. Atem was fire, and Yuugi was burning with him, but god did it feel good. Their hips still grinding against each other's as the DJ switched track once again.

They released each other. Eyes flashing with the strobes. And Atem shot Yuugi that dazzling smile again.

"Let's bounce."

Yuugi returned the smile.

* * *

How long it took them to get to Atem's house they both didn't know, but time was moving faster. Yuugi's heart was threatening to burst out of his chest it was beating that fast.

They found themselves in the bedroom. Silk sheets cradling Yuugi's body. Atem above him, breathing heavily.

They kissed again, with passion and fury, igniting another bonfire between their lips. Yuugi's hands roamed Atem's chest; unbuttoning his black shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Atem caressed the smaller boy's sides, parting their lips to place gentle kisses down Yuugi's neck. Sliding the tank top over the others head, Atem leant forward again, nipping at collar bones and giving ghost like kisses. Yuugi mewled with every touch, gasping as the taller male took a pink nipple into his mouth. Yuugi wrapped his legs around Atem's waist, pulling his hips down to grind against his own. The new sensation sent ripples of electricity along Yuugi's spine. A moan escaped him as their still clothed hips moved in sync.

"You're wearing too much." Yuugi groaned between bites and kisses.

"As are you, my little love," Atem reached to unbutton the dazed male's shorts "but we can change that."

Yuugi's shorts were made quick work of, swiftly landing on the floor. To Atem's surprise, the smaller had worn no underwear underneath, and was now laid bare under him.

"You're beautiful." Atem whispered.

The taller male's breath sent shivers down his spine, Yuugi hastily reached down to Atem's pants, unbuttoning them and thrusting the zipper down.

"And you're still wearing pants." The amethyst eyed male quipped, stealing another kiss from the unsuspecting man.

Atem kicked off his jeans, along with his boxers. Revelling in the fact that they were both now fully naked. Reaching over to his left, he snagged the bottle of clear gel from his cabinet, placing it by the pillow.

Kneeling once again over Yuugi, Atem trailed kisses down his pale chest, each one setting light to a flame as Yuugi gripped the silk sheets in both hands. Nearing his abdomen, Atem smoothed his hands over pale thighs, lifting them to his mouth to suckle on the untainted skin. Nipping and biting at Yuugi's inner thighs.

"A-Atem, stop teasing me, _please_."

Yuugi's moans were addictive, each sound adding to Atem's feral demeanor, driving him to make the angelic sounds louder and needier.

"What else could you possibly want, little love?"

Atem took Yuugi's length in his palm, gliding his hand up and down.

The pale boy's back arched upwards, arms coming to rest above his head; hands grabbing the sheets more.

" _I want you to take me."_

Another kiss. Deep and penetrating. Atem bit down on Yuugi's bottom lip slightly, using his tongue to part his little loves mouth and allow him entrance.

Another flame, uncontrolled and wild, like a forest fire. It burned again, but god it was so good.

Grabbing the lube, Atem squeezed a generous amount into his hand, coating three fingers and his length.

As the first digit slid into Yuugi, he winced slightly at the foreign feeling, the gel making it feel cold. Atem moved his hand, gently preparing the smaller boy. Pushing the second in, it became more painful, but eased as Atem moved once more. Gently scissoring his fingers, the taller of the two pushed the third finger in. Yuugi hissed slightly, and Atem paused.

"Would you like me to stop?"

Amethyst met ruby, and the pale boy shook his head, still slightly dazed as he unravelled under Atem.

"Keep going, Gods keep _going_." Yuugi panted, eyes closing once more.

And Atem obliged, leaning down to place his lips on the others member, hearing Yuugi gasp, he slowly licked at the tip. Pushing his fingers in and out of his love. Easing the pain with more pleasure, as he swallowed Yuugi's cock, running his tongue along the length.

"Atem, oh Atem more, more."

He released Yuugi's member with a slight pop, sliding his fingers out of him.

Atem's eyes burned with want, with _need_. Every bone in his body ached to be inside the pale, angelic boy. Eyes like gems, glazed and lustful, stared up into crimson orbs, begging to be taken.

Atem positioned himself at Yuugi's entrance, holding the others supple, milky thighs, pushing them back against his chest. Atem slid himself into Yuugi, slowly, groaning at the tight heat around him. His little love suppressing sounds of pain as he gripped Atem's shoulders. It took all of Atem's will not to slam right into Yuugi, giving the smaller time to adjust to the feel and shape.

"Move, please." Yuugi groaned, nails digging into tanned skin.

Atem moved slowly at first, the air was thick with lust and he swore he could see their hot breaths mingling together. As his hips rocked rhythmically against Yuugi's, the smaller boy let moans slip from his lips.

Delicious sounds of pleasure. They drove Atem mad, sparking his arousal more than it was already.

"Harder, oh GODS _harder_ Atem!"

Yuugi's increasing volume of shrieks told Atem he was close to finishing. He thrust his hips harder against Yuugi's, releasing his thigh to grab his cock, jerking his hand up and down.

"Say my name Yuugi, scream it."

"A-Ah, Atem, oh ATEM."

"Yuugi, Yuugi my love, Gods you feel so good."

With a final cry of Atem's name, Yuugi climaxed, his tight passage clenched and spasmed with his orgasm, and Atem came, cursing as he did so. He rode out his orgasm, pulling the smaller closer to him.

Atem dropped to the bed, pulling Yuugi into his arms.

"Sleep my little love, you were wonderful."

Yuugi could only hum his appreciation, vocal cords having given up on him as he drifted in the warmth of Atem's protective hold.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the large window to Yuugi's left. Saturday morning had brought sun and gentle bird song. Locating his phone, he has two text messages; one from Jou, and one from Marik. Both entailing that they had left the club with someone. Yuugi sat up, letting the silken sheets pool around his waist and rubbed his eyes.

Atem.

His face heated up, events of last night left him breathless and euphoric.

Speaking of him, Atem was nowhere to be found, however, a sweet, sugary smell drifted into the room.

Yuugi slid from the bed, silk blanket held around his body, walking out of the bedroom and down the spiralling stairs.

In the kitchen, Atem was preparing pancakes, shirtless no less. Sending more heat rising to Yuugi's face. In this light, he could fully appreciate the taller male's toned back and cinnamon coloured skin. He was a god in his own right, stunning down to every detail.

Atem placed a plate of pancakes down in front of Yuugi, gesturing for him to join him at the table.

"Yuugi, my little love. You look as angelic as you did last night."

Atem's warm smile graced his features, making Yuugi melt ever so slightly.

"I would hope tonight, would not just be a onetime thing."

Yuugi poured syrup over the golden stack on his plate.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I would like to continue communication with you, sunshine. That is, if you are willing?"

Atem leaned his cheek against his palm, his elbow settling on the table as Yuugi attempted to figure out the meaning of his words.

"So, you mean… You want to date?"

"If you'll accept me, little love."

Amethyst met crimson, a flame kindling between them.

Yuugi beamed, what more could he ask for?

"I do."

* * *

Reviews are cherished!


End file.
